Lost World
by LemonxLime
Summary: An ordinary girl tries to have another normal day at school, but ends up finding herself being thrown into the midst of war between good and evil! O.O What do these people want with her? And why are they all characters she's seen on tv before? R&R, plz!


A.N. Heh heh! I had posted this before, but it's been about three years. Here's the edited version of it. I still have more editing to do, since the grammar's still pretty darn crappy, but that can wait. I apologize to the people that may or may not have to read this again. Anyways, onto the story?

Disclaimer: Alright. Now listen carefully 'cause I'm only going to be saying this once, since disclaimers are utterly time consuming and probably annoy the readers as much as they annoy me. I do not own Inuyasha, Yuyu Hakusho, Fushigi Yuugi, Weiss Kruez, Spirited Away, Kingdom Hearts, FF8, or FF7.

**Lost World**

**Chapter I**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

She reached her hand out from under the covers and slammed the button on top of her alarm clock. With a groan, the girl rolled over, obviously trying to get back to sleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The clock hit the wall in the middle of its last effort to ring its alarm. The girl huffed, mumbling about who could have possibly set her clock on a weekend, as she glanced over at her calendar, in attempt of proving herself correct. Her eyes widened at her mistake.

"Oh my god! School!" In an instant, she jumped out of bed and stumbled over to her vanity, nearly tripping over her gym shoes in the process. The girl hastily combed through her long, brown hair, mentally threatening to rip out all of the tangles that weren't cooperating. _Stupid school day! I think I should just ditch-! Oh no! I'm gonna be late again!_

Realizing there were exactly twelve minutes before school started, she quickly tied her hair into two messy buns and got dressed into a black tank-top and a pair of beige cargo jeans.

Kari slide down the stair rail and landed perfectly, a bit surprised that she could even do such a thing. She ran past her mother, whom was carrying a cup of coffee at the moment and nearly spilled it all over herself. "Karine! Do you realize what time it is? You're almost late for school, and you haven't eaten breakfast yet," her mother scolded.

Ignoring her, Kari grabbed her CD player and book bag and turned the doorknob. "Sorry Mom, but I have to go! I'll be late for class again!" She managed to shout halfway out the door.

Her mother sighed, rising what was left of the coffee to her lips. "This is probably the seventh time she's done this for this month. It's hard to believe she does so well in school, being this lazy and all."

------------------------

Kari ran down the sidewalk, scanning the area in hopes of finding some sort of shortcut to the school. She had exactly six minutes left before the first period bell would ring, and she couldn't afford being late again. That would mean she'd have to serve a detention. The thought of ever touching a super detention slip made her shudder. As she rounded the corner, she thought she heard her name.

"Kari! Wait up!"

Turning her head, her eyes met with three other students around the same age as she, whom she knew to be her closest friends. As they neared her, the three stopped to catch their breaths.

"Oh hey," Kari merrily acknowledged, gently pressing the pause button on her CD player. A confident-looking, female brunette raised an eyebrow, casting a glance over to Kari with her olive green eyes.

"Are you listening to your Japanese music again?" She asked in exasperation, causing Kari to bluntly blink at her.

"Is that a bad thing, Rei? I just bought this new Do as Infinity CD, and I couldn't help but play it," she replied with a wink before beginning to sing it out loud. You see, Kari secretly knew it would only annoy Reina even more doing so, so she continued on even more prominently than before. "Fukai, fukai mori no oku ni-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but-"

Before the only male of the group could finish with his sentence, Kari had interrupted him with a rather loud gasp. "Whatdid you do with your hair!" She asked in horrified bewilderment. He cringed as she cautiously reached her hand forth before messing his hair up; all the while, her eyes madly twitching.

"What are you doing, you crazy maniac!" Logan shouted, desperately trying to pull away from her.

This was how it always was every morning between the two of them. Being a year older than the other three, Logan always felt that he dominated all, but through Kari's eyes, she only saw him as a brother that needed to be kept in her sight at all times just to avoid embarrassing situations such as these.

"You put WAY too much gel in it! Your hair was disgusting me…but it looks much better now, am I right?" Kari proudly smiled, crossing her arms over her chest as she soaked up in her own triumph. Reina and Caitlin both nodded in definite approval. The way Kari had tremendously messed up his hair somehow _magically_ made him look much better, if that made any sort of sense.

"Now where's the logic in that…?" Reina muttered, placing her hand on her chin in question. "Kari's right, though. Your hair does look hot, Logan. Do us a favor and try not to gel it again."

After tying her long blonde hair into a tight ponytail, Caitlin clapped. "I give it a ten outta ten!"

"Okay, whatever. It wasn't my fault my parents refused to let me leave the house without looking nice for picture day. The first hour class bell just rang I hope you guys know." He crossed his arms over his chest, paying no mind to his ruffled, auburn hair.

"Aw, dang. I forgot today was picture day." Kari's expression suddenly changed to a form of panic. "WHAT! Noo! We're late for gym! Mr. Shouse is gonna kill us!"

In less than a second, all four of them darted down the sidewalk. To their relief, their teacher hadn't been all that irritated. It was yet another day of playing sports, and today, they happened to be playing volleyball. Tina, Kari's most loathed enemy, made a remark that went something like, "Oh don't we_ all _just _love_ playing sports! Especially Karine over there who thinks she can actually play."

Logan and Caitlin had to hold Kari back from mauling off Tina's face.

"Why that little! I'll _strangle_ her!" Kari shouted as Tina merrily made her way towards her group of preppy-looking friends.

Caitlin sighed. "Kari, I know how much you detest Tina and how self-centered she can get, but you really ought to calm down a few notches. Violence solves nothing."

"For her, self-centered is an understatement…" Kari negatively declared, before stomping off into the girls' locker room to change into her uniform. Tina was the most egotistical, self-absorbed, snobby, pig-faced, stupid, baka-witch she had ever met in her life; and calling her that wasn't enough to prove it justice.

Once they got dressed, they headed out to their volleyball teams. It was fortunate that the four of them were on the same team, minus the fact that they were playing against Tina. Kari cursed under her breath and tightened her fists. "Why is it that whenever we have an opposing team, Tina has to be apart of it?" She asked in annoyance.

"Well it's better than having her _on_ our team," Logan said. His arms crossed together once more.

This was his way of showing his little attitude-thing that really ticked off Kari, though in most cases, she just let it pass. You see, though Kari cared enough to make sure that he looked alright for school every morning, it still didn't stop the sort of rivalry bond they had between the two of them. Most of they time, they'd just burst out into arguing. Other times, Kari just wasn't in the mood and would decide to let it go.

For today, she decided to let his attitude pass her by and sighed, before the whistle was blown, signaling the start of the game. Regrettably, Tina was the first to serve. She tossed the ball in the air and "unexpectedly" slammed it over towards a space-headed Kari, who wasn't quick enough to catch it. Instead, Kari skidded on the floor with her hands out in front of her in attempt to bump the ball with her palm.

"Well looks like its one to _zero_," Tina stated with a sort of huff of disgust. Kari groaned, returning back to her prior position. Tina served the ball; once more scoring a point and leaving Kari yet again face first against the gym floor.

Caitlin stepped over towards her aggravated friend. "Are you alright, Kari?" She had asked out of concern.

"I'm fine."

Kari didn't falter as she stood up and returned back to her position. You could tell that her anger was building.

Tina gave another one of her victory smiles and hit the ball over the net. She turned to her friend and began to snigger; however, her offensive tittering was rudely interrupted by the ball slamming a good three feet into the hard gym wood floor just inches away from her toes. Tina looked up, wide-eyed. Kari had run up and hit the ball even before it passed over the net, and it was strong enough to shatter someone's bones had they got in the way. The entire gym went silent. All attention was on her.

Kari's cheeks flushed a deep crimson, though she tried as hard as she could to remain cool.

"That girl just hit the ball through the floor…not even the strongest man alive could do that," someone whispered in the crowd of students that somehow slowly began to build-up around the incident. Strangely, there were no adults around in sight. Everyone had been too stunned to have even noticed their sudden absence, other than Kari. Where had all the gym teachers gone to?

"A lucky shot," Tina declared, breaking the silence. She threw the ball back to Kari who looked at her curiously right as she caught it; as did everyone else.

"What are you waiting for? Afraid I might beat you?" Tina questioned to her confused response. Kari shook her head and stepped behind the white line. She tossed it into the air and hit it a bit more timidly than she had before. Surprisingly, no one was quick enough to save it. Kari had actually scored her first serve, without having to whack it through the gym floor.

"Dude, she's awesome," one of the students responded to a friend.

"She's like a certified player," another commented.

Kari gave a quick smile before returning back to her game. It ended pretty much the same as it had started, except this time, the last shot ended with a roar of applause from the crowd of gym students. Caitlin attacked her with a massive hug.

Kari was proud to say that she had finally made Tina embarrassed for once in her life. How she did it, was unanswerable to her. For one who sucked at playing sports, she was just amazed that she had actually won herself a game on account of herself.

"My God, Kari! Since when did you learn to play like that in volleyball!" Reina questioned in utter shock. "You whipped the hell outta Tina's team!"

"Yea, you could easily try out for the professional volleyball league and actually have a good chance of making it. You're just about the best player I've ever seen, with moves like that," Caitlin grinned.

Kari shook her head, still amazed at what she had done. "I highly doubt it. The only time I ever touch a volley ball is in school for a grade. I just can't believe I actually won against Tina, though. Isn't she the captain of the volleyball team herself?"

"Yea. She's always there after school. I would know since I'm in soccer. It's not like I stalk her or anything," Logan replied. "I have to admit, Kari's a thousand times better than Tina could ever be…not that I'm going soft or anything."

Kari grinned over to him before she looked down in sudden confusion. "..Though, for some reason the teachers weren't there. Did anyone else notice?"

"Are you sure they weren't just in the back? Maybe you didn't notice them," Reina suggested, placing her book bag strap over her shoulder.

"No…they definitely weren't in the room. If they were, wouldn't they have done something about me whacking the ball five feet into the ground?"

"Yea, you're right," Reina responded.

Caitlin looked at them curiously. "Why would the gym teachers leave their students unattended in the gym area?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Kari remarked. Her eyes suddenly appeared startled and she stopped and began to rummage through her book bag. "Oh no, I left my French homework in the locker! Madame Antoinette is going to kill me…" she wined.

"It's not that big of a deal. You look like you're gonna cry…you're not, are you?" Logan hesitantly asked, eying her warily. If there was something he hated the most, it had to be sappy, sensitive girls crying all the time for no specific reason.

Kari crossed her arms. "I never cry," she stated, "besides, all I need to do is go back to my locker and get it. I'll meet you guys in the classroom."

"Whatever." Logan gave in and followed Reina down the hall. Caitlin readjusted her literature books. "Okay, but you better hurry. There's only a minute left," she warned, before following Logan and Reina down the hall to their French class.

Kari quickly sped over to her locker. She wasn't surprised that the area around her was rather vacant. She had only about what, a few seconds now? Kari winced at the thought of her automatic detention slip once she got to class. Either way, she guessed getting a detention would be worth failing her open-book test.

As she began to play with her lock, she heard a noise from behind her. Quickly spinning around, she only came to nothing. _It's just your mind playing with you, Kari. Focus on your combination, _she told herself.

With a bit of effort, Kari had finally got her locker open just as the bell for second period had rung throughout the building. "Jeez," she cursed under her breath. Instantaneously, a forceful hand from behind grabbed her arm, sending a wave of nausea up her throat. It happened way too quickly for her to even scream. The stranger covered her mouth with a pale, yet strong hand and pressed a razor-sharp claw against her soft, fragile neck.

"One silly move, girl, and I assure to you your death be precise," a deep voice advised. She recognized the voice, but from where? Kari didn't have the time to brood over it, however. She had to get away from this stranger. Her life was clearly at stake.

Kari kicked and screamed in effort of trying to cause attention, but it only worsened the matters. The stranger whirled her around and lifted up his poisonous claw, making sure as to not slacken his fixed grip around her slender neck.

"Se…Sesshomaru?" Kari managed to question, despite the fact that she was currently being choked. He gave a devious smile before swiftly bringing down his nail in attempt to poison her with his deadly toxic claw. Before Kari could have even thought, she raised a hand out in effort to grab his arm to try and pry it loose. However, a strange light radiated from where their skin met. The demon winced and drew back immediately, allowing her to escape.

She ran down the hall as fast as she possibly could, all the while staring down at her hands in disbelief. _Did I just hurt…Sesshomaru? What is going on? _Kari had no time to ponder about that, nonetheless. She was currently being chased by a murderous made-up character whose obvious intention was to kill her. This all seemed too insane to possibly be real.

"AAAHHHHHH! Someone help me!" She screamed through the halls.

As if on queue, Reina, Logan, and Caitlin immediately snapped their attention away from the teacher and turned towards the door. They looked at each other suspiciously before they all got up at once and stuck their heads out of the door, inquisitively. Their reactions dropped as they saw Kari running at them, completely fear-stricken. "Guys!" She cried in a thankful tone, running behind her friends. She grabbed onto Caitlin's shirt and tightly closed her eyes. "You've got to hide me," she pleaded in a mere whisper. Caitlin curiously looked back at her, realizing how serious she was, before quickly glancing up. Someone was coming towards them, but Caitlin didn't have the slightest idea as to whom.

Kari let out an alarmed scream as she felt herself being picked up and carried away. The other three whirled around, noticing their friend's absence.

"Kari!" Logan shouted, before taking off after her and the kidnapper.

"Hey! Give her back!" Reina shouted as she and Caitlin followed Logan down the hall. They paid no mind to the clueless Madame Antoinette yelling for them to return to class. She obviously was too oblivious to notice that there was a murderous being chasing after four underclassmen.

"AAH! Lemme go, you jerk!" Kari shouted at the offender. As her focus returned to her, she noticed long silvery hair and…_dog ears_!

"Would you stop with the screaming!" An irritated voice answered in response. She caught a glimpse of his unyielding, golden orbs of bright yellow and immediately lost all senses. Kari tried to speak, but her tongue felt paralyzed.

"What are you gawking at?" He asked, adding quite a bit of attitude.

"Iu…Iuya…" It was embarrassing that she couldn't even work her tongue properly due to how shocked she was. He shook his head, and sighed, failing not to continue darting through the halls. "If you're trying to say my name, then you might as well pronounce it correctly. I know you know it," he affirmed.

Kari shrieked as he busted through the doors and leapt high into the air.

"Could you PLEASE stop screaming in my ears!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just...h-heights really scare me," she stuttered. At least her sense of speaking had returned back to her. She looked at him again, except this time, more closely than before. "Are you really here…? I don't know, maybe I'm just dreaming that my favorite anime character is here before me, but-"

"Okay, I get it! Save the speech for later! We have company, I have you know," he stated, just as they landed back on the school grounds.

Kari looked just ahead of them, and sure enough, Sesshomaru stood only a few feet away, stretching his hands. Inuyasha placed Kari on the pavement and protectively stepped in front of her, reaching for his Tetsusaiga. "Get back," he ordered to her. Nodding, Kari watched as he charged forward and raised the sword high above his head. "You leave her alone!" Inuyasha warned, bringing down the blade.

With a devious smile, Sesshomaru vanished from sight, causing his brother to growl. It was apparent that he had realized what he was up to.

"No! Stay away from her!" He shouted, just before Sesshomaru reappeared behind Kari. He grabbed her from behind and lowered his sharp nail to her neck as he had before, causing Inuyasha to lung forward. Kari let out a painful yelp as she felt the demon's nail push deeper into her soft flesh. Sesshomaru stopped, hearing a soft, poetic voice call from behind him.

"Leave her alone."

Sesshomaru threw Kari to the ground and glared at his new, redheaded opponent. Inuyasha grinned as he noticed Kurama standing behind Sesshomaru with his vine whip held firmly in his hand. He drew his whip upward and lashed it at the demon, who bitterly dodged it. Sesshomaru smiled malevolently at Kurama before disappearing completely. He had apparently forfeited from the battle. "Don't think this is the last time we'll meet, dear brother. Her life _will_ be mine…"

Kurama sighed, putting away his whip. "Well I suppose that settles it; for now, at least." Just as he turned around, he became aware of the rather ticked off Inuyasha, whom was still grasping tightly onto his Tetsusaiga.

"What do you think _you two_ are doing here!" Inuyasha barked, clenching his fists together. "I coulda handled this on my own, thanks!"

"We didn't want to risk anything happening to Lady Kariyehn." A young, blue haired man came into sight, strangely resembling that of Tamahome from Fushigi Yuugi. "Besides, if we'd shown up sooner, she probably wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place, Inuyasha."

"That's beside the point!" the half breed argued back. Inuyasha continued to yell at the two of them, but Tamahome chose to ignore it.

"Are you alright, Priestess?"

Kari looked up to notice Tamahome kneeling beside her, and her cheeks grew hot. _I have got to stop hitting my head every time I fall. Seeing really cute bishounen in front of me probably isn't a good thing…or is it that I've died and gone to heaven? _Her eyes widened at the thought. _Oh no… what if I died?_

"Lady Kariyehn?" Tamahome eyed her curiously, helping her to sit up in the process.

"Kariyehn? I'm sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else," Kari stated. "For one, I'm no Priestess or Lady or whatever, and two, my name is Karine not…Kariyehn. That name is really weird."

Kurama frowned slightly, turning to Tamahome who cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asked, moving his eyes to the bleeding gash on her neck.

"Maybe she just forgot. It's been a while since she's lived at our place, after all," Inuyasha replied. He leaned back on his sword.

Kari shook her head in confusion. "I'm sorry. I haven't the slightest clue as to what you guys are even talking about. For all I know, I'm probably just dreaming right now and at any moment I'll wake up, _sooo_…I think I'm just gonna head back to class now. It was nice talking to you three."

She got up to leave, but Inuyasha grabbed onto her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"You have a deep cut on your neck. If you play around like that, you'll bleed to death," Tamahome explained. "Please sit down, or at least allow me to help you walk."

"It's more than just a cut," Inuyasha replied, releasing his grip on her shoulder. "That gash was made by my brother's poison claw. The effects of it while probably kick in any minute now if we don't hurry back home."

_Poison! I'm poisoned? _Kari began to panic again, despite the fact that Tamahome had specifically told her to do the exact opposite. She instead quickly got up and began to pace around in circles, holding onto her bleeding neck. "I'm too young to die!"

The three boys watched her with raised eyebrows as she flailed around. A few seconds later, she fell sideways, hitting the ground with a thud.

"…Um, Kariyehn?" Kurama asked, breaking the silence. She didn't respond.

"Well, I guess Inuyasha's theory was correct. We should go back before the poison grows to become fatal," Kurama stated.

Tamahome stepped forward. "I will take her. You and Inuyasha should stay here. I feel as though we haven't been alone all this time. Come back as soon as you've checked things out."

They both nodded right before the young man picked up Kari and walked over to a portal which appeared out of nowhere. Tamahome looked down at the Priestesses motionless body, and gave a slight smile."It's been a while…welcome back."


End file.
